


Adventures in babysitting

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A planned family beach adventure doesn't exactly go according to plan and Castiel's parental instincts are kicking in. </p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Eight Months</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY THREE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pic description: Benny, Lucifer, Balthazar on top. Sam, Michael, and Gabriel on bottom.
> 
> Middle pic source found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-533814258

**Castiel’s POV**

Dean coughed weakly, as he laid on the couch, as Castiel took his temperature. When the thermometer beeped, Castiel pulled it away from his mate's lips who rolled over burying himself into the sheets on the couch. 

“Yep. You’re sick alright.” Castiel stated, as Dean sniffed in response. “I guess we will have to reschedule this beach trip.” Dean sat up in response. 

“We can’t. We promised sam and Gabriel.” Dean coughed.

“Well, They will understand.” Castiel stated as Dean shook his head. “You need rest.” 

“And I will. The babies and I will enjoy a long day's rest of sleeping and eating. You on the other hand will be spending some much needed bonding time with your brother.” Dean coughed. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you sick.” The alpha spoke as Dean blew into a tissue. 

“Yes you are. To the bloody beach.” Dean sniffed. “When was the last time you spent quality time with your brother?” Castiel crossed his arms.

“What about your brother?” He countered.

“Sam spends three days a week rubbing my feet, I think he’s good on the bonding.” Dean laughed. “Take them to the beach. No more arguments.” The omega groaned moving to smash his head against a pillow. Castiel made a noise of protest. 

“W-What if you need something? You shouldn’t be moving around.” Castiel protested.

“If I can’t grab it with my grab hook I won’t be getting it.” Dean stated before he looked at him. “...look I get you feel the need to care for me because I’m sick but your brother and you need this. Take them and go okay? Besides this will be good practice for the babies. You go and I will not move from this spot. I promise.” 

“...what if you have to go to the bathroom?” Castiel asked as Dean grabbed his grab hook. 

“I’m just going to aim towards the bathroom and hope for the best now go before you hit traffic” Dean pulled the covers over his head as Castiel sighed, rubbing his face before he moved to kiss Dean. 

“Feel better baby.” Castiel mumbled as Dean kissed him back softly, before curling back into the covers and moving to sleep.  
___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel glanced in the rear view mirror as the two teens sat in silence, both lost in their phones. The only sign life between them was that their hands were held against each other was their hand holding, which Sam slid his thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles. Such an intimate gesture, that Castiel paused watching them. Yes, he knew they were dating. Had for some time now, but the fact that they were getting to the age where...people have...urges. 

As much as he loved Dean and the babies, the idea of Gabriel being put under the same stress they had to go through? He couldn’t bare it. See, Sam and Gabriel’s relationship was so less serious before Castiel took over the role as parent to them. Now? He couldn’t help but panic like one. 

He had planned this trip as some sort of calm before the storm thing, before he would break it to the boys that one of them has to move into the bedroom at the far end of the house. Now that Lucifer had brought someone to get the last of michael’s things out. The room was free and they no longer had to share a room. Of course, he was going to use this time to talk to dean about it but with Dean not here...

Gabriel sighed as he put his phone down before curling into the alpha’s arms, Sam’s eyes left the screen of his tumblr to smile at him. 

“Tired?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded as Sam slid an arm around him keeping him close. 

“I’m going to sleep till we get there.” Gabriel mumbled. 

“How can you sleep in the car? I always can’t get comfortable.” Sam laughed as Gabriel laid against him, before stretching out. 

“I’m a level A sleeper. I can sleep with my eyes open. Sleeping in cars is nothing.” Gabriel smirked. 

“No way. That’s impossible dude.” Sam laughed.

“What?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Sleeping with your eyes open.” Sam made a face as Gabriel stuck out his tongue.

“I can prove it.” Gabriel took a deep breath calming himself with his eyes closed before he opened them. His chest moving slowly as in sleep, Sam blinked before leaning closer as though trying to figure out if he was really sleeping or not. However gabriel broke into laughter at Sam’s almost being gullible to believe him, and sam found himself laughing as well. 

“You dork.” Sam mumbled as he cupped his face, scanning his face before leaning down to kiss Gabriel. 

Castiel watching, felt a sudden panic come on. Must protect Gabriel’s innocence. Must keep him from being swoon by sam. It is the only way to keep him from the winchesters charms.

Castiel jolted the car, making the teens yelp in fear, as they glanced at Castiel. 

“S-Snake in the road! Good thing I saw it or It be dead! Gabriel sit in your seat correctly I don’t want you hurt if something like that happens again.” Castiel lied, as Gabriel hesitantly sat up from Sam’s lap. Sam and him exchanged looks but didn’t do much but go back to holding hands. 

Oh yeah….Castiel made a good cock block.  
_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Parking the car, the two teens glanced over the pier that awaited them. The temperature was warm, and though Castiel wished Dean was here to see his beautiful pregnant belly in a swimsuit. Castiel now realizing that this was a very wrong choice for the teens. This in the worse terms imaginable was...the best date destination ever. 

“Let’s go the the pier first!” Gabriel smiled holding onto Sam’s arm. “I want to go on the rides!” 

“Sure, they got some cool ones.” Sam stated. “Dean took me here once, it’s my favorite place. They got a dip, a Falling ride.”

“O-Oh….I’m scared of loop and heights.” Gabriel confessed as sam took his hand.

“Don’t worry, they got easy rides too. Like Bumper cars, and easy boat rides like the tunnel of love.” Sam explained as Castiel glared at Sam’s head. He could only imagine the horrors the winchester genes would try on Gabriel. Dean and Cas would so try to get it on, on the tunnel of love. Castiel had to protect Gabriel. “See you in a hour?” Sam turned to Castiel as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. No.” Castiel moved between them separating their arms. “This is family bonding time, so we are going to be hanging out all day.” Gabriel made a face of worry to sam, as Castiel smirked to himself. 

This was going to be good.  
_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel POV**

 

“YEAH! I’M ON A ROLL!” Castiel hooted as he continued his shooting game. Gabriel and Sam stood behind him watching Castiel play this game for the fourth time. They had already rode all the rides, Sam had gone a couple by himself and Castiel sat between them on any ride they rode together. Gabriel gave a worried look to sam who also noticed the time. 

“Let’s just go.” Sam leaned in and whispered. 

“But we can’t. He’ll flip.” Gabriel whispered back. 

“I’m sure he won’t even notice. Come on.” Sam stated, taking Gabriel’s hand he lead him away from Castiel and into the crowd.  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

“OH YEAH! I GOT THE TEDDY BEARS!” Castiel hummed as he now held three teddy bears, one for his mate and two for his twins. “See It only took me twelve tries-” He paused as glanced around. Sam and Gabe...were gone?! “H-Hey!” Castiel turned to the worker maintaining the booth. “Did you see where the two teens went who were with me?” 

“They said they would meet you back by the car in a hour.” The man shrugged as Castiel swore to himself. Running his fingers through his hair, as he glanced around. He could only be imagining the worse case scenarios, running rampant through his head.

_“S-Sam.” Gabriel moaned, as Sam pressed him into the sand, the kissing intense as Gabriel blinked up at him with child like innocence. “I’ve always wanted to lose my virginity on the beach with no adult responsibility like condoms. Take my virginity! It’s all yours!” Sam laughing diabolically as he rips off Gabriel’s clothes._

“AHHSHDGSJHE!!!!!” Castiel screamed incoherently pulling out his hair. He needed to find them. NOW! 

Castiel started to storm off but paused noticing he still had the teddy bears, before storming to the car. He would go after them...as soon as he put these in the car!

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean’s POV**

 

Dean coughed as he flipped through the channels, a yawn escaping his lips as he curled into himself. The babies weren’t liking how sick he felt either. They were more active than Dean had remembered them being. Dean sighed contently when he felt a kick against his hand. Soon he would have this little angels in his arms. 

“I can’t wait to hold you for real.” Dean whispered sliding his stomach rubbing them softly. “I can’t wait to meet you both…” Dean smiled softly before he stood, grabbing his cell phone from the charger he walked down the hall towards the twins room. 

The phone rang longer than Dean thought it should, before rough breathing gained his attention.

“H-HELLO MY LOVE!” Castiel wheezed.

“Cas?” Dean asked as he rubbed his back. “Why do you sound like you ran fifty miles?” 

“Um...just enjoying all the rides before they close!” Castiel lied. Dean raised an eyebrow. This fucker was the worse liar. “How are you feeling?” He was debating if he should let the lie go.

“Like shit.” Dean commented as he walked into the twin’s room. Smiling at the progress, he was almost done. The cribs were beautifully painted, as well as the walls. The whole room reminded him of moons and stars. When the lights were off the glow and the dark paint made the room look like the starry night by van Gogh. He was proud of the progress. 

Dean climbed onto the step stool to continue painting, which he was sure he was already at the weight limit for this thing, and soon he would be way too big to climb up here anymore to finish. So he had to finish relatively soon. He could rest when he was done. He coughed roughly, clearing his throat before he picked up the paints and put the phone on speaker.

“How is gabriel and Sam enjoying the beach?” Dean asked, as he painted a bit more with the glow and the dark paint. 

“Lo-Loving it! They are having so much fun, it’s like...they are in their own little...world.” Castiel laughed, as Dean paused his brush making an annoyed face on the phone.

“...You lost them.” Dean looked at the phone. 

“N-No!” Castiel choked out. 

“...Then put Sam on the phone.” Dean stated.

“Uh...Sam! Catch! Oh no! My phone is falling into the ocean! Splush!...” Castiel made the sounds effects before he hung up.

“...Yep. He’s sleeping on the couch.” Dean raised an eyebrow when the phone suddenly hung up, before he went back to painting the ceiling.   
______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

“Damn it. I’m definitely sleeping on the couch.” Castiel cursed glancing around, when he caught sight of Gabriel at one of the booths. He was talking to the booth worker, laughing with Sam, before he squealed and hugged Sam. Sam smiled softly before his arms slowly wrapping his arms around him.

Gabriel yelped out of surprise when he was ripped out of Sam’s arms, Castiel looking beyond pissed. 

“We are going home.” Castiel stated as he started to drag Gabriel away. 

“Cas! Stop!” Gabriel begged as he looked back at Sam who shook his head no, still looking at his watch. “STOP!” Gabriel snapped ripping his hand out of Castiel’s hand, Castiel turned crossing his arm. “What is your PROBLEM?!”

“Your relationship with Sam ends now.” Castiel snapped as Gabriel blinked in surprise and hurt. “You guys will move out of the room you are staying in, and one will move down the hall. I don’t trust you two in the same room.”

“...Why because...you think he’ll knock me up?” Gabriel spoke angrily tears sliding down his face. “Pot calling the fucking kettle black.”

“What’s that mean?” Castiel growled. 

“You know damn well what I mean! How old are you, eighteen?!” Gabriel snapped. “You are only with Dean because you knocked him up! You told me yourself that you dumb shits barely used a condom!”

“That’s enough!” Castiel stated.

“So what?! You think you can just separate us?! Think that would stop us from dating?! Good fucking luck. I love him, unlike when you were parading with Dean for seven years! Sam and I have been REALLY dating for five years! Five! How long have you really been dating Dean?!” Gabriel spat venom. 

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Castiel used his alpha voice, as Gabriel squeezed his mouth shut. “As long as you live under **MY** roof-”

“Okay, Dad.” Gabriel spoke, as Castiel was taken back by his words, almost hurt as Gabriel eyed him coldly before he ran off in tears. Sam walked over glaring at Castiel, as he held out two items in bags which Castiel hesitantly took. 

“This is why we ran off.” Sam crossed his arms. Castiel paused as he slowly pulled out the item from one of the bags. It was a homemade baby mobile. With little clouds and stars, and it was so simple but beautiful. Castiel slid his fingers over it. “Gabriel wanted to get you guys something special for everything you’ve done for us. I told him I remembered a booth here that did commissions, he loved them and had one ordered. That’s why we wanted to go to this beach in particular.” 

Cas? Yeah. He felt like a total dick. 

“...” Castiel handed them back. “...Go wait by the car.” He spoke to sam as Sam, took them and walked away before Castiel bolted after gabriel.

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

Gabriel rubbed his runny nose on his sweater, as he cried his eyes out sitting alone on the beach, he stared off into the sunset, when someone sat next to him. Gabriel turned and look seeing Castiel staring off into the sunset too. 

“What? Going to add by sending me back home to dads?” Gabriel sniffed. 

“...I am scared.” Castiel spoke, as Gabriel paused as he wiped his nose. “I’m...fucking terrified.” Castiel spoke with a laugh.

“...about the babies?” Gabriel mumbled. 

“...Yea...and Dean..fuck.” Castiel stated running fingers through his hair. “Dean had always been so patient with me. He doesn’t see how self destructive I am. How I break and destroy everything around me. I’m a fucking TERRIBLE! I’m an absolute piece of shit.”

“Cas.” Gabriel touched his arm.

“I ruined Dean’s life for so long. Hell I still think I do.” Castiel’s tears slid down his face. “I will never deserve Dean or the beautiful babies in his belly. Sometimes I feel as though he will one day just reveal they aren’t mine and he cheated on me.”

“He would never-” Gabriel stated.

“I would be...happy. Because he deserves someone so much more than me. He always has. I don’t know why he even bothered with me. I’m selfish, cold, and completely terrible. I hate myself for not being what he needs and I keep fucking up...I keep thinking one day I will wake up and he will have had enough and I know it will be because he realized I was never good enough for him.” Castiel rubbed his eyes. “I’m just a lesser evil than John or Dad and Dean doesn’t deserve that.”

“...” Gabriel looked at him sadly. 

“I want to be better. You know? I...I’m going to try. I promised myself I would never make Dean cry again, and I promise...I won’t be john or dad.” Castiel stated. “...I just need help….to be reminded when I don’t see it myself.” Gabriel wiped his own tears. “I’m sorry for what I said. I take it all back….you can stay with Sam and in the room with him if you want.” 

“Thanks.” Gabriel sniffed with a laugh.

“...” Castiel was silent for a long time. “If you need anything...I want to be your no judgement brother. If you need birth control...or condoms….or both... let me know. I want to be able to talk to you about thing...you know?” 

“...” Gabriel held himself silently nodding before Castiel moved to get up. 

“I-...I’m on birth control.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel paused his movement, slowly sitting back down. “I got it from a clinic.” 

“...Okay.” Castiel spoke calmly. 

“W-We aren’t having sex.” Gabriel clarified. “I just…”

“Want to be safe.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded. 

“You told me you and Dean went from zero to one hundred real quick and...I don’t know if we are at that stage yet but...we have talked about kids and the idea of them.” Gabriel confessed. “We decided to wait till we were thirty. We wanted to use our twenties to explore the world you know?”

Castiel smiled softly, knowing how responsible his brother must have been to walk into a clinic all by himself to get some. The fact they even talked this out. 

“It was all my idea about the birth control...Sam doesn’t know I’m on it….not yet. I just...I’m scared because I keep forgetting to take them-” Gabriel breathed as Castiel took his hand. 

“We’ll get you the implant.” Castiel squeezed his hand. “I’ll make an appointment for sometime this week.” 

“Thanks big brother.” Gabriel smiled softly before he hugged him. 

“Again, I’m super sorry for acting like dad.” Castiel breathed holding him back. 

“Just don’t do it again. Dad looks bad on you.” Gabriel teased as Castiel laughed. 

“Come on, let’s get you home. I have a couch to sleep on.” Castiel got up and helped him up before Gabriel followed him.   
_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

It was dark when he got home, ushering Sam and Gabriel to bed, he changed in silence in the living room, not bothering to turn on the light. He moved to sleep on the couch when he realized there was already a body curled in sleep there. He sighed softly as he sat on the couch’s corner and lightly shook Dean awake. 

“Baby, you should head to bed.” Castiel whispered as Dean shook his head no. 

“I want to sleep with you.” Dean mumbled, as Castiel gave him a loving smile. He loved him so fucking much.

“Then let's go into bed.” Castiel spoke.

“No, I’m punishing you for lying.” Dean whispered as Castiel shook his head, before softly scooting onto the couch. Dean snuggled into his warmth as Castiel took off his glasses and just...stared at Dean softly snuggling back to sleep. Castiel slid fingers into Dean’s hair, as he felt the baby bump between them, pressed against his own stomach. Castiel couldn’t help but slide his fingers over it. He didn’t deserve them. Never did. “Tell me about the beach.” 

Dean’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Okay.” Castiel breathed brushing his lips over Dean’s cheek, as he whispered the details and beauties of the beach till Dean’s breath steadied in sleep and Castiel counted his freckles till he fell asleep next to the love of his life.


End file.
